This is a proposal to renew a T32 grant to support training for eight physicians committed to a career in cancer research. The goal of this program is to train the next generation of physician scientists in medical, surgical, and radiation oncolog in both fundamental and advanced methods of cancer research, strengthening the ties between the laboratory and clinic. The program is multi-specialty and multidisciplinary in its orientation and governance, and includes laboratories and mentors that represent all of the clinical subspecialties of cancer and a broad array of research interests. The program emphasizes the importance of translating new findings in the fields of cancer biology, genetics, experimental therapeutics, immunology, molecular imaging, outcomes and epidemiology into useful clinical application. The pool of candidates is derived primarily from the Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) clinical residency and fellowship programs in medical oncology, radiation oncology, and surgery. The quality of these candidates is outstanding. The mentors are similarly outstanding, and have outstanding records of mentoring, research, funding and collaboration. The mentors are based mainly at the MGH Cancer Center, but are also from Massachusetts Institute of Technology and member institutions of the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC). Mentors interact extensively through their research collaborations and participation in the cancer center. This training program and the cancer center are built on the cornerstone of integrating laboratory, clinical, and population science research through disease-based programs which have been established for each type of cancer. The program provides both project-oriented research experience and complementary didactic education for trainees. A high priority is placed on careful monitoring of trainees' progress by the program Director and Co-director, the Executive Committee, and individual mentors, including regular written reports from the trainees and mentors. The track record of former program trainees serves as a strong endorsement of the quality of this program. The program actively recruits women and minority candidates, and new mechanisms have been implemented to enhance these efforts. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of this program is to train the next generation of physician scientists in medical, surgical , and radiation oncology in both fundamental and advanced methods of cancer research, strengthening the ties between the laboratory and clinic. The program is multi-specialty and multidisciplinary in its orientation and governance, and includes laboratories and mentors that represent all of the clinical subspecialties of cancer and a broad array of research interests. The program emphasizes the importance of translating new findings in the fields of cancer biology, genetics, experimental therapeutics, immunology, molecular imaging, outcomes and epidemiology into useful clinical application.